


And I still love him

by Ainsleyalex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleyalex/pseuds/Ainsleyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflecting on his relationship with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I still love him

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't mine. I take no credit, I literally only changed the first sentence. It just reminded me of wincest. It's Lana Del Rey's writing I think. Anyway, enjoy.

And I remember when I first kissed him, it was so clear that  
he was the only one for me.  
We both knew it, right away.  
And as the years went on, things got more difficult --  
we were faced with more challenges.  
I begged him to stay. Try to remember what  
we had at the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic,  
electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in  
every woman's head turned, everyone stood up  
to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of  
a man who couldn't contain himself.  
I always got the sense that he became torn  
between being a good person and  
missing out on all of the opportunities that life could  
offer a man as magnificent as him.  
And in that way I understood him  
and I loved him.  
I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.  
And I still love him.  
I love him.


End file.
